


Shut Up! I Hate You (Brendon Urie x Reader)

by Feferie323



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feferie323/pseuds/Feferie323
Summary: (Y/N) hates Panic! At The Disco. She was never an emo or pop punk kinda person. Though she gets dragged into a band with her best friend and others from school. She is cast in a movie with Brendon Urie playing her love interest... What will happen?





	1. Proulouge

~Reader POV~

I sat on my bed, listening to my favorite song, (anything other than TØP, FOB or P!ATD). I was depressed today, correction I'm depressed everyday. Corona, as usual, was looking at Panic! concerts. She loved that band, me on the other hand could care less about it. I'm not one of those emo kids even though I have been described as one. I'm not a prissy pink girly girl either. I'm just a normal person who sits on her computer all day listening to maybe Simon Curtis or even Avril Lavigne, just to see. Fall Out Boy was okay, and Twenty Øne Piløts wasn't to bad but neither were really the best. And Panic! Was the worst. There are only a few of FOB and TØP songs that I'll listen to. Everywhere I look in Corona's room is just Brendon Urie merchandise.  _When will she ever just grow up_ _?_ I thought. Corona had  _really_ long blue hair and purple hair and a slim body unlike lovely author-chan(Thanks! Note The sarcasm) She also had blue eyes in which she liked to wear red contacts over. I had (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes.

"(Y/N)!!" Corona yelled at me from downstairs. She sounded excited. I ran downstairs. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I had the best idea... We could start a band!!!" I jumped in the air. I always wanted to start one.

"Who would do what?" I asked.

"You would be the lead singer, I can play guitar, and you know Zack and Kana (Both Boys). Zack is good at bass and Kana is a god on the drums!" She was excited and so was I.

"What would we call it?"

"Bloody Knives?"

"No."

"Stitched Heart?" I thought about it.

"Sure." Tomorrow was the day we would ask Zack and Kana to be in the band with us.


	2. Chapter 1

~2 Years Later~

~Reader POV~

It's been two years since we started our band. A lot of people liked us so now we have become famous and got signed by Fueled By Ramen, a record company. It has been amazing so far. Right now we are in an interview.

"So (Y/N), what do you think is the craziest thing Corona has done?"

"Definitely drag me into this band with her and these two guys." They all laughed at the answer and so did I.

"Zack and Kana? Do either of you have a crush on these two ladies?" Corona and I stared at the two boys who sat on the other side of the couch. Zack raised his hands in defense.

"Yes but I'm not telling you guys who!"

"Nope not even the Kana has a crush, at least not on his band mates." Just then my phone started to ring. The band looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my phone. I put on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Is this (Y/N) from Stitched Heart?"

"Yes?"

"I am David Schveenly. I am a movie director and I would love if you and your band could star in my new movie?"

"About?"

"A girl who is a hardcore punk girl, that's you, and in a famous band. A boy who is a Pop icon. I'll tell you who is cast for that later. He is forced to make a song with the girl and her band. While making the song the two fall in love!"

"How much are you paying dude?"

"About one million for the whole band."

"We are in!" I yelled. The band cheered. The director hung up and we got back to the interview.

"On that Note maybe we should talk about other stars to. What are all of your thought on Panic! At The Disco, or Brendon Urie?" The band looked at me. "Why are they looking at you?"

"They already know my answer. I don't like his music okay get over it!"

"But you still like his looks."

"I do not! He is not good looking or good at singing okay. Get over it you guys!"

"What are your thoughts on this movie deal?" The reporter said.

"I like the idea."

"What if Brendon Urie is the male leading character?" Corona said.

"There is no way he will be that convenient."

"Well I say that this interview is over." The reporter said her goodbyes and left. 

"Well that was fun."

"Wait! I didn't get the time that we should show up or where!" I quickly called the director back and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Um you never told us where and when the movie would start filming."

"Yes, well I would like to meet you tomorrow to discuss everything with you at your mansion."

"Okay then see you tomorrow." He hung up.

"Okay then ladies clear your schedule. We have a meeting tomorrow."

"WE AREN'T GIRLS!!!!" Zack and Kana yelled at us at the same time. We all started to laugh before heading to bed awaiting tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

~Reader POV~

I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock ringing. Wait... I don't own an alarm clock. I opened my eyes to see Corona sitting on me.

"Wake up (Y/N)! Get ready the director will be here soon!" She got off of me and left the room as I quickly got out of bed. I went downstairs once I was done getting dressed and all that shit. Kana, Zack, and Corona were already down there.

"I'm just so happy!" Zack said.

"I'm tingling with antica..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Just say it already!!" We yelled at her.

"Pation.(if you get that you are automatically my best friend)" We all laughed a bit. A knock was heard from the door. I ran and opened.

"You must be (Y/N) (L/N)." The man said.

"Why yes I am. This is Corona Wallis, Zack Alberoto, and last but certainly not least Kana Kazaya." They all waved at the mention of their names.

"I'm David Schveenly. We will be discussing casting in the movie." We lead him into the interviewing room. He sat on the small chair we made for reporters and we sat on the big couch made for us. "Yes well as I said on the phone, (Y/N) will be playing the leading female, her name is Melacona but everyone calls her Mel. And the reason we wanted her is because we wanted to include as many real bands that the audience can relate to and your music is as real as it gets. The leading male will be played by Brendon Urie."

"Could you excuse me for one second?" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I walked back to the room and took a sip of my drinks and immediately spit it out. "WHAT?!?!" 

"I TOLD YOU SO!!!!" Corona yelled.

"This can not be happening." Kana and Zack sat on their side of the couch clutching their stomachs and laughing.

"I don't see the problem." The director said. 

"She not such a big fan of Brendon Urie so..." She trailed off.

"Well you don't have to like him for real but you have to act like it. Only on screen though." That reassured me. 

"Okay." I said.

"What will we be playing?" Zack asked.

"Zack you will play Zeric Mancrete, Mel's best guy friend who is secretly in love with her. Kana you will play Cameron Sacres, Zeric's best friend and knows his feelings for Mel. Corona you play Sarasin Creterin or Sin. You are in love with Cameron. All of you are forced to do a song with none other than Richard Micmond, played by Brendon Urie. Mel is the official Lyricist for the band, so she writes the song with Rick, as everyone calls him. She absolutely hates it but she gets know him and she eventually falls in love with him. He is oblivious to her feelings and mainly focused on the song. When they start to record the song with everyone the two realize their feelings completely, but are to afraid to tell each other. Sin eventually gets tired of her best friend putting it off and pushes Mel into Rick causing them to kiss." I carefully analyzed all that he said.

"Does this mean I have to actually kiss Urie?"

"Yes it does but you do not have to like it. You merely have to make it seem like you do."Great. "We start filming tomorrow so you need to be at the studio by five A.M. Got it?"

"Yeah!" The band said at the same time.

"What am I going to do." I said.


	4. Chapter 3

~Reader POV~

 

I got out of bed at about four am. I set an alarm on my phone last night. I quickly ran into the other bedrooms and woke up everyone. Kana was sort of a challenge to get up though. After waking them up I went back to my room and quickly changed. I wasn't that excited about working with Brendon Urie, but I was going to be in a movie, a fucking movie. It was awesome. I got caught up in my thoughts and ran into a wall.

"(Y/N) slow down hunny. Your going to get a headache.(or migraine)" She grabbed my arm and led us into the kitchen and we all ate some waffles! I was happy to be in a band with these weirdos. They are just like the family I never had. We all ran outof the car and Corona drove us to the studio. I sat in the passenger seat. Zack and Kana were in the back talking about arranging a concert somewhere. 

"Guys calm down. We can do concerts while we are working but it will make our schedules a lot busier." I said.

"We know but we could still be able to do concerts and do the movie right?"

"Isn't that what I just said." We arrived at the studio about ten minutes away from being late. We all got out of the car. I grabbed my small bag and ran inside with the gang.

We were met with a dark hallway once the door was open. The director came from a door on the left of the hallway.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show!" He said happily. I chuckled a bit. He led us into the big studio with different rooms.He led us down a corridor with many rooms. Each had a name.First one said Brendon the next was mine then Corona, Zack,and the last was Kana's. I smiled a bit. "Why don't you guys go meet your costar." He said. "Brendon should be on set one." 

"We can see him once we see our dressing rooms okay." He nodded. I left the band and we all left to our separate rooms. I walked in and noticed the black corner couch. There was a vanity on the back wall. There was a whole wall of books,because I'm a nerd (sorry if you don't like reading). I set my bag on the couch and left. Corona was waiting outside for me. 

"Hey." I waved to her as we headed to set one. There stood in front of us Zack and Kana talking to the one person I did not want to meet. Brendon Urie. I awkwardly waved to Zack andKana once they noticed us.

"Hey you're (Y/N) (L/N). I'm a big fan." Brendon said.

"Nice to meet you Brendon Urie." Corona said. She shook his hand. He held his hand out for me to shake it. I walked away.He turned to look to me.

"Sorry I can't return the feeling." I said. Corona sighed.

"Sorry. She's not exactly a fan of your music." 

"That's alright. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." He said.

"Thanks." Awkward. 

"Okay everyone come and get a script for the movie!" The director came in with papers that were stapled together. He gave each of us a copy of the script. "Everyone get practicing and wewill start officially filming at noon!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding new friends and confusing some old. Patrick and (Y/N) get closer but are they getting to close?

~Reader POV~

I walked around the set finding other actors. I stopped and looked at a group of six guys. One wore a fedora and a tux-like jacket. His hair was a blonde-ish brown color. Next to him was a guy not wearing a shirt and his hair was a right yellow green. I couldn’t really see the other guys because they were being blocked by these two. The guy in the fedora turned and looked at me. He walked over and stuck out his hand.

“I’m Patrick Stump!” He said happily. “Lead singer and rhythm guitarist of Fall Out Boy. Who are you miss?” I shook his hand.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Lead singer of Stitched Heart and official lyricist.” The boy with the yellow green hair walked up to me and took a good glance before introducing himself.

“I’m Josh Dun, drummer for Twenty Øne Pilots.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Your suppose to play Mel in the movie right?” Patrick asked me.

“Yep. I just wanted to go around and see if there was anyone that would be better to hang out with than Brendon Urie.”

“No way! Brendon’s here. I thought he was suppose to working on new songs.” A boy with short black walked up. I was considerably shorter than all the boys there. “Sorry I’m Tyler Joseph. Lead singer, pianist, and guitarist (I think) for Twenty Øne Pilots.”

“Well he got stuck here with the rest of us.” I said. _Kinda cute._ I thought. Patrick stepped back and looked at the other three guys.

“This is my band, Jo Trohman, bass, Pete Wentz, guitar, and Andy Hurley, drums.” He pointed to each of the boys. I nodded. “You wanna hang out then (N/N)?”

“What’s with the nickname?”

“I don’t know, I thought it would be cute.”

“Sure I’ll hang with the weirdos.” Josh put his arm around me and pointed his other up.

“ONWARDS MY TRUSTY FRIENDS!!!” I laughed at his silliness. We walked away from the spot and I lead them to where Corona was. She was talking with Brendon. I frowned a bit but regained my smile when Josh patted my back.

“Hey Corona!” I yelled. She turned slightly and started to squeal and jump around. I laughed knowing that she loved Fall Out Boy and Twenty Øne Pilots. Josh let go as she jumped and hugged him. He laughed a bit. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m just excited to meet you.” She got off of him and they started talking. Brendon was greeting them saying that he hadn’t seen them in a while. I sighed. Patrick looked at me.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He had a worried look on his face. I turned away and looked up. I turned back around and looked him in the eyes.

“Nothing.” I shook my head slightly then went to talk to Corona.

 

~Patrick’s POV~

I was talking with Pete, Jo, Andy, Josh Dun, and Tyler Joseph when I noticed a girl staring at us. I turned and walked up to her. _She seems familiar._ I stuck my hand out awkwardly and stood. I panicked then introduced myself. 

“I’m Patrick Stump! Lead singer and rhythm guitarist of Fall Out Boy. Who are you miss?” It was a little awkward but I tried. She was really cute.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Lead singer of Stitched Heart and official lyricist.” My eyes widened a bit but she was looking at Josh who had began to walk towards us. _She’s my favorite singer! Why didn’t I realize it before?!_

“I’m Josh Dun, drummer for Twenty Øne Pilots.”

“Nice to meet you.” I heard. 

“Your suppose to play Mel in the movie right?” I asked her.

~Time Skip~

“Hey Corona!” (Y/N) yelled to a girl with black hair and blue eyes who was talking to Brendon. Her hair was hidden in a small beanie but her bangs hung out. ‘Corona’ started to squeal and jump. She ran to Josh, who had his arm around (Y/N), and hugged him, almost falling. They laughed and she apologized. Brendon looked at us and started to greet us. (Y/N) sighed. I looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. She turned away from me, looked up, and turned back.

“Nothing.” She simply replied. I shrugged it off but didn’t stop looking at her. _I can’t like her, I just met her!_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that she would go for me anyway. “Patrick? Are you okay? You keep staring at me.” I shook my head and nodded yes quickly. She sighed again. 

“Hey dude been a while.” Brendon said. 

“Yeah.” I said plainly.

“What’s wrong dude?” 

“Well, what’s it with (Y/N). She’s kinda cold.”

“She isn’t exactly my biggest fan, or well a fan at all.” He said. “She basically hates me.” I looked at her talking with Josh and Corona.

“Hey (Y/N).” She turned to me as Brendon went to talk with Tyler. “How about I meet your band?”

“Well here’s Corona, but were going to have to go searching for the other two troublemakers.” We chuckled a bit then left to find the two other’s in their band.

~Time Skip~

We got to a small hallway with two people already in it. They were shadowed at the end of the hall. (Y/N) quietly stepped towards them and gestured for me to follow.

“BOO!!!” She yelled at the two. I could see the two more clearly now. One had white hair with blue eyes and the other had black hair and blue eyes. (Y/N) was laughing at the two. She calmed down and turned to me. “This is Kana.” She said, pointing to the white haired one. “And this is Zack.” She pointed to the black haired one. “Guys, meet Patrick Stump.”

“Yo dude.” Kana said.

“Nice to meet you.” Zack said.

“You to.” I said. “Are you two twins?” I asked. It was a serious. They started to laugh.

“We’re not twins, just super alike.” They said in unison. I laughed at my stupidity.

“Come on Patrick. We should hang out.” I stared at (Y/N). I made a small smile.

“Sure, let’s go.” She grabbed my arm and led me to a room that had her name on the door. 

“This is my dressing room. Let’s hang out in here and I can get to know you better.” I went inside and we talked for until eleven when I had to leave so we could study our lines. 

~Reader POV~

“You should probably go so we can study our lines for the first scene.” Patrick nodded slightly. He left the room. I sighed and smiled a bit. He was super cute, nice, and smart. I had gotten to know Patrick well and had loved every moment. “I don’t need a love life!” I yelled at myself. I held up the script we had to memorize and looked at it.

_NARRATOR: Music is something you don’t really think about, you just feel it._

_(Open MELACONA sleeping on bed)_

_SARASIN(Far Away): MEL! Wake up or we’re gonna be late for band practice!_

_MELACONA(Waking Up): Shoot!_

_(Runs to closet and gets clothes)_

_I’m coming!_

_SARASIN: Hurry in the car!_

_CAMERON: You two are so slow_

_ZERIC: Oh shut up Cam. Come on ladies! To the concert venue._

_SARASIN: I am so not a lady_

_MELACONA: I ain’t no lady either Zeric_

_ZERIC: You are if I say so._

_SARASIN: Let’s go!_

_(CAMERON backs out of driveway and heads to concert venue.)_

I stopped reading seeing that it was the end of the first scene. I wondered who the narrator was going to be then I realized that it was probably either me or Brendon. The PA system turned on and I heard David.

“Everyone meet at the front to go to where the first scene will be held.” I grabbed my bag and headed to the front.


	6. Chapter Five

**WARNING: This chapter contains triggers. If you do not like self-harm or are triggered by those things then skip this chapter.**

~Reader POV~

I entered the house we would shoot the scenes that we had when we were at our house. 

“This place looks amazing!” I exclaimed looking around.

“You said it.” Corona said a the same time as Kana. I laughed a bit as they started to have a jinx battle. I calmed down then saw Zack sitting all alone. I sighed then walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch.

“Nice place right?” I asked. He jumped in surprise. He looked up at me then held his head back down. “What’s wrong Zack? You should know by now that you can’t keep secrets from me. We’re best friends."

“Well something has been bothering me.”

“What is it?”

“Corona.”

“What happened?”

“Well you remember in the interview when I said I had a crush on one of you two?”

“Of course!”

“Well I kinda like Corona. A lot.” I gasped. He had never showed the signs of liking Corona. “It’s just that I can’t help but getting mad at Kana when he talks to her, I don’t know why.”

“Well, it’s just jealousy.” I leaned towards him a bit and looked down. I got off the couch and played on the floor where I was able to see his face. I saw a smile appear on his face and we laughed.

“Okay! Everyone let’s get this party started!” The director said. “Get to your places. That means you (Y/N)!” 

“I’ll see you later Zeric.” I winked at him before going up with David. He showed me the room I would be shooting in. I got in the bed, curled under the covers, and closed my eyes.

“MEL! Wake up or we’re gonna be late for band practice!” I heard Corona say.

“Shoot!” I got out of the bed and went to the closet. “I’m coming!” I ran down the stairs and met Corona, Zack, and Kana at the bottom.

“Hurry in the car!” Corona yelled.

“You two are so slow.” Kana.

“Oh shut up Cam. Come on ladies! To the concert venue.”

“I am so not a lady.”

“I ain’t no lady either Zeric.”

“You are if I say so.”

“Let’s go!” Corona rushed us into the car. Cameron started to drive off.

“Cut!” Cameron drove back into the driveway and we all got out. “You guys did that perfectly! Great job you guys.” David said. I laughed then bowed. 

“Why thank you good sir.” I sprang up to see David trying to hold in a laugh. I looked behind me to see Corona doing the same.

“Okay everyone! Back to the studio.”

~Time Skip~

“How did the shoot go?” Patrick asked.

“It was good. Apparently we got it first try.” I said. He laughed slightly then went to talk to Zack. I sighed then went to my dressing room. I opened the door and closed it before sitting on the couch and getting my phone out. I looked on Twitter and tapped on the icon to post (A/N I honestly don’t know how Twitter works so…). I started to type.

‘ _Just got finished filming the first scene of my new movie with @kana397 @corona_the_321sun and @why_zack?’_

I tapped post. Comments and likes immediately came rolling in. I looked at them.

_‘That’s awesome can’t wait to see!’_

_‘she shoudnt be in a movie i should. she is 2 ugly 2 be in a movie with Brendon Urie”_

I frowned a bit at that but kept reading anyway.

_‘She should just die. Her music is stupid and super depressing.’_

I grabbed my bag and looked through it. 

_They’re in here somewhere._ I thought. I quickly grabbed a small box that had the word dominos on the front. I went into the bathroom that was connected to my dressing room and slid the cover off of the top of it. Inside awaited the things I was scared of yet I was about to use. I grabbed one of the razors and grazed it across my skin. I winced at the pain but mostly ignored it. I looked at my wrist and saw the blood pooling at the cut I had made. I did it again. And again. And again. I looked at all the blood pooling out of cuts. I swayed a bit feeling light headed before my vision blurred and the rest went black.

~Corona’s POV~

I walked down the hall and knocked on (Y/N)’s door since we would be starting the next scene soon. No answer. I knocked once more before I just walked in. I looked around seeing her bag had been rummaged through and there were items strewn across her couch. I looked around once more seeing a light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. I knocked on it. No answer. I checked the knob and it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door.

“(Y/N)!!!” I yelled. I heard running and the door opened. I looked at her body. It was limp. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed. There was blood coming from her arms and was still pooling out. 

“What happ-“ Patrick started to speak before gasping at the sight.

“Oh my god.” Kana said. I looked at them and saw Brendon and Zack had also arrived. Tears were in my eyes and my hand was over my mouth. Zack quickly got his phone out.

“What are you doing?” Kana asked.

“I’m calling 911 obviously. If we don’t get help then (Y/N) could die.” He said. He put his phone to his ear and we could all here him talking.

~Time Skip~

“She’ll be alright. She will wake up soon and you can talk to her then.” The doctor said. Zack, Patrick, Kana, Brendon and I sat in chairs that were provided for us. We sat next to (Y/N). No one dared to speak. We all just sat quietly and sadly waiting for (Y/N) to move or do something to let us know she’s alright. Kana got up and started to pace at the edge of (Y/N)’s bed.

“Can you stop?” Zack asked. He looked at Kana who had stopped suddenly at his voice. Kana nodded slightly then just stood at the end. Brendon leaned back in his chair slightly and put his hands behind his head. I thought I had seen a tear coming from his eye but I could have been wrong.

“Please wake up.” Patrick whispered. The other members of Fall Out Boy and the members of Twenty Øne Pilots were waiting outside. We sat at the edges of the bed.

_Please wake up._


	7. Chapter Six

~Brendon’s POV~

I looked at (Y/N)’s limp form. I leaned back and felt something go down my face. I wiped my face and realized that it was a tear. I honestly didn’t know why I was crying. I sat back up and looked at her again. Her hair was laid at her side and her eyes were shut. She had bandages around her arm where she had cut herself. Her skin was paler, obviously. Her face scrunched up a bit. My eyes widened slightly as she opened her beautiful (E/C) eyes. Wait. Beautiful?

“(Y/N)!!!! YOU’RE OKAY!!!” Corona shouted. She hugged (Y/N). Though (Y/N)’s face was blank and she didn’t talk. She sat there silently and looked at everyone. She looked at her hands.

“Why did you save me?” She asked. I looked at her astonished.

“Because you’re my friend. We are like sisters.”

“It would have been betterif I had just bled to death. Everyone else would be happy to see me gone.” Corona gasped while everyone else’s eyes were wide open looking at her like she was the craziest person alive. Patrick grabbed her hand and she looked at him. His head was down. I looked at him and noticed he was crying.

“Don’t say those things! You’re lucky to be alive and no one would like you dead.” Another tear slipped down my face.

“Brendon? Are you crying?” I looked back up an (Y/N).

“So what if I am. You could have died and here you are saying that, that would have been better dead than staying alive. That just proves that you’re an idiot and you should have thought this through. Even if someone had been happy to see you gone think of all the other people you would be hurting. Corona, Zack, Kana, Patrick, Jo, Andy, Pete, Tyler, Josh, and even me. You should have thought about that instead of just trying to kill yourself.” Everyone looked at me astonished. I looked back up at them. “I’m just telling her not to be an idiot.”

“Brendon…” I looked up at her to see her head in her hand and I heard her crying. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I didn’t know t-that so m-many people would b-be h-hurt if I-I was d-dead.” She cried even more. I got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

 

“Next time before you do anything dangerous think about us and your fans.” She cried into my chest and looked down at her. I looked around the room to see everyone else had left. “Hey (Y/N)…” She looked up at me. I looked at her. “Everyone else left and now we’re alone.” I said plainly. I head her laugh.

“That’s just like Corona. Leave when her best friend and her loveless past hugs a guy.” She laughed even more.

“Wait.” She stopped and looked at me. “What do you mean by loveless past?”

“D-Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“That’s not nothing. I’m asking you right now to tell me about it because honestly I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Brendon I-“ I cut her off.

“Please.”

“Fine. A few years ago when I was little I had an abusive mother and father. They would hit me and beat me and the kids at school weren’t any better. They teased me and would steal my stuff and they even burned my back once. Once I got to college I left my home and well skipped college. I was living on the street and then Corona found me and helped me. She showed me so many things that I had never seen before. She was the one who showed me your music which I didn’t like to much, sorry. And then she asked if I wanted to be in a band with her Zack, and Kana. I said yes and here we are today.” I looked at her. Her (E/C) eyes sparkled and her (H/L) (H/C) hair shined. She was beautiful. I couldn’t imagine her being teased or picked on or hurt. “Brendon? Are you alright?” I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered. I hugged her again. I felt the tears flow down my face. Her face buried into my chest. I felt her warm tears soak through my shirt. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. I looked at her tear stained face. “There will always be those people in the world that will miss you. Trust me, please.” She started to lean in slightly and closed her eyes. I did the same.

“Good, you’re awake.” (Y/N) and I pulled away quickly and looked at the doctor. “You should be able to leave in three days. I can’t wait to see the movie Ms. (L/N).” The doctor left. I looked at (Y/N).

~3rd Person POV~

Brendon looked at (Y/N). Her face had been red.

“Soooo…” He said. (Y/N) hugged him again. He looked a bit shocked but smiled and hugged her back. She pulled back and Brendon looked at her.

“Thank you so much Brendon. If I ever try to kill myself, please stop me.”

“How?”

“Anything…” She trailed off slightly. “Anything to keep me from doing that.” (Y/N) started to cry. “Even though I don’t want to die there are people in this world that make me try to kill myself.”

“Well don’t! I don’t care what they say or type or post, don’t do it!” He yelled at (Y/N). She nodded.

“You guys done yet?” Corona walked in. Behind her were all of (Y/N)’s friends. She smiled and laughed. 

“Everything is right with the world.”


End file.
